Polkapalooza (Episode 28)
- | shard = | characters = Mr. Rockstar | champion = Polka Superstar | new = in in with | released = | difficulty = Medium | previous = Licorice Tower | previous2 = Licorice-Tower.png | next = Soda Swamp (Episode 29) | next2 = Soda-Swamp.png }} Story Before episode: In this episode, Tiffi encounters a guitarist named Mr. Rockstar who cries over his messed up hair. After episode: She grabs a sugary hairspray can and sprays his hair which makes it shine again so that his concert can commence. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, it is the first time where mystery candies can be found inside liquorice locks. *Cake bombs appear in 6 coloured candy order levels for the first time in level 397. Levels Polkapalooza is a medium episode. It has 4 somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , and and 1 very hard level: . Overall, it is easier than the previous episode, Licorice Tower. Gallery Story= before story.jpg|Before story Mrrockstarafter.png|After story |-| Levels= Level 396 Reality.png|Level 396 - |link=Level 396 Level 397 Reality.png|Level 397- |link=Level 397 Level 398 Reality.png|Level 398 - |link=Level 398 Level 399 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 399 - |link=Level 399 Level 400 Reality before.png|Level 400 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 400 Level 400 Reality after.png|Level 400 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 400 Level 401 Reality.png|Level 401 - |link=Level 401 Level 402 Reality.png|Level 402 - |link=Level 402 Level 403 Reality.png|Level 403 - |link=Level 403 Level 404 Reality.png|Level 404 - |link=Level 404 Level 405 Reality.png|Level 405 - |link=Level 405 Level 406 Reality.png|Level 406 - |link=Level 406 Level 407 Reality.png|Level 407 - |link=Level 407 Level 408 Reality.png|Level 408 - |link=Level 408 Level 409 Reality.png|Level 409 - |link=Level 409 Level 410 Reality V4.png|Level 410 - |link=Level 410 |-| Champion title= Polka Superstar.png|Champion title|link=Polka Superstar |-| Icon= Polka-palooza.png|Episode icon Trivia *Besides Wafer Wharf and Sundae Stables, this episode has the greatest number of candy order levels. *This is the 5th episode which takes place at night, preceded by Salty Canyon, Gingerbread Glade, Crunchy Castle, and Holiday Hut. *This is the only episode that has a 1-word name. It is a pun for Polka Lollapalooza. Lollapalooza is an annual music festival of which rock music is a featured genre. *This is one of the few episodes whose name is not based on a confection-related noun/adjective followed by a geographical noun. **However, Lollapalooza may be a reference to a lollipop. *This episode breaks many trends. First off, instead of the usual 3 or 4 ingredients levels, there are only 2. This is the fewest number of ingredient drop levels along with Salty Canyon, only behind Wafer Wharf with only 1. Timed levels re-appear in this episode, after having been totally absent in Licorice Tower. There is also an unusual abundance of candy order levels in this episode. *This episode fits in with the trend of hard jelly levels as a finale. This trait is also seen in Holiday Hut's level 275, Candy Clouds (Episode 20)'s level 290, Jelly Jungle's level 305, Savory Shores's level 320, Pearly White Plains's level 350, and Pudding Pagoda's level 380. *The episode's pathway colour on the web version is orange. *With its release, the score board design and colour has been changed. Also, the score for breaking chocolate by a striped candy changed from 1 point to 20 points. *Its banner was now thickened. *Like Sweet Surprise and Caramel Cove, this episode has 9 levels with 6 colours. These are , , , , , , , , and . It is also behind Chocolate Mountains with 10. *This episode reaches the 400th level milestone. The other episodes to reach a hundred milestone thus far would be Salty Canyon, Caramel Cove, and Jelly Jungle. *This episode was released on June 17, 2013. Tasty Treasury was released on June 17, 2015, two years after. *The release date of this episode coincide with "World Day to Combat Desertification and Drought". Category:World Five Category:Episodes released in 2013